


Broken: Motherly

by AntRome7



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntRome7/pseuds/AntRome7
Summary: Allison is allowed to do something she hasn't done in 30 years.
Relationships: Allison Pendle & Henry Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Broken: Motherly

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine belong to TheMeatly Games, Joey Drew Studios, and Mike Mood.

All Allison could do was stare at the man who slept in the cot. She felt something that she hadn't felt in 30 years. A feeling that was given to her when Michael was born. Allison frowned when the thought of her son flooded in. She loved her son, she really did, but ever since she was trapped in the studio, it hurt her even to think about her baby. A painful moan escaped Henry and he started to shake. Allison looked around for Tom but remembered that he wouldn't be back until later, so that left just her.

"Mom...mom! Please don't go! Don't leave me with him!" Henry cried.

Allison looked at the younger man confused. _What the heck is he dreaming about?_ Allison wondered. Before she could do anything, Henry woke up with a scream. Pants and tears left mouth and eyes and the man curled up into a ball. Allison looked back at the door to make sure Tom wasn't there and took off two wooden planks and entered the room they kept Henry in. Allison got onto the cot and could only watch at the failed attempts of Henry trying to comfort himself.

"Henry."

Henry looked up to see Allison. He started to panic, but was shushed by the older and felt her pull him close.

"It's ok, everything's going to be ok, Henry." Allison told him.

Allison moves her hands to Henry's cooper shimmer colored hair and slowly started to run her fingers throughout the messy ink stained hair. The panting started to decrease as well as the sniffles. A few more minutes later, Allison watched Henry's eyes close with his head resting on her shoulder. The woman smiled and she pulled Henry's head away and slowly pushed Henry back onto his back and covered him up with the blanket. With one more look at Henry, Allison slowly got up and started to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight Henry, sweet dreams."


End file.
